


Vocabulary

by Wincest_J2_since2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Could be weecest, First Kiss, M/M, POV Sam, Wincest - Freeform, idk what this is, sorry but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincest_J2_since2005/pseuds/Wincest_J2_since2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically Sammy , who is alone in a motel room , & he's happy because Dean kissed him the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> First things first : English isn't my main language but I know what I did here , so no , I'm not fucking stupid. Just read it & you'll understand what I mean ;\ 
> 
> I got the idea from some script I read somewhere ( it wasn't SPN related) , unfortunately the writer's name wasn't mentioned there . if I ever find out who the writer was I'll edit this work .

I turned the couch off  
and stood up from the TV  
I went to my phone,  
checked my room in case you left any voicemail  
Finally , I closed the bed  
and went to my window to sleep .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ouch!!!!  
Seems like I've become a little confused ever since you kissed me :)

I think I'd better just close my eyes  
and dream so that I can sleep about you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic Ever , so please tell me what you think <3


End file.
